Generally, it has happened that person-to-person (P2P) Mobile Money Transfer (MMT) services have at times been exploited for illicit activities such as money laundering. To reduce Money Laundering (ML) risk (or that of other illicit activities), suggestions have arisen to reduce various parameters, including: the amount of money being transferred in a single P2P transaction; transaction frequency; transaction gap; total transaction amount in a given time. However, it can be appreciated that a conservative limit and one-for-all policy on the above recommendations can have an adverse effect on a general MMT business model.